User talk:Arvias
Welcome Hi, welcome to Malazan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tiste Edur page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sscott328 (Talk) 08:48, February 1, 2011 Quotes Hi Arvias! Welcome to the Malazan wiki! It depends on which quotes to which you are referring. Some quotes are short summaries from entries on a related page; for example, let's say you go see the entry on Menningale Ocean, you will see the first part of the entries for, say, Seeker's Deep, or the Rust Ocean. If that's the case, all you have to do is click on the link provided for that entry, then edit it as per normal. If you are referring to actual quotes taken directly from the book, you will have to find the entry containing said quote, then edit it from there. I don't know if you've tried this yet, but one of the things that I find extremely useful when editing is the use of "code view". This shows the actual code of the page that you are editing. It's a little bit more to learn, but once you do you can do so much more with the pages you're editing, like making subsections within an entry, forcing entries into a certain category, etc. Another helpful thing to remember is to sign all additions to a Talk page with four tildes (~ X 4) followed by your user name. This lets the person you are leaving a message for know exactly who you are so that we can answer your questions faster. If you have any more questions, feel free to leave a message on my page, or leave a message for game widow, another very helpful admin on the site. She is great, and knows a lot of very useful info! Hope to see more contributions! Sscott328 15:59, February 1, 2011 (UTC)Sscott328 Re: Quotes I see the problem, you're talking about the random quotes posted on the Malazan Wiki's front page. Unfortunately, that's not something that I've had anything to do with, and despite my searching through what I know, even I can't find it. My suggestion would be to write to Game widow about this. I will also be doing so, since I think that should be more easily accessible, especially if there are errors in the quotes. Contact Info Hey Arvias, I don't go on MSN much, but I'll give you my Skype info. Since this is public, I will use a fake e-mail account (phystheo@gmail.com) that only I have access to. Send me an e-mail there with your Skype information, and I will add you like that. Infobox Hey Arvias, Game Widow just showed me how to use Infoboxes. They're pretty easy, and I think very useful for the main characters in the series. If you want to know how to use them, check out the Quick Ben entry, copy and paste the sample Infobox there, paste into another character's profile and fill in the info as necessary.